


What‘s your opinion ms. Hedwig?

by DaSaltInDaPeppermill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaSaltInDaPeppermill/pseuds/DaSaltInDaPeppermill
Summary: Harry finds an interesting article in the quibbler, who knew Hedwig had such strong opinions on her life with himOne shothinted Ginny/Luna
Kudos: 5





	What‘s your opinion ms. Hedwig?

Ron ducked just in time to avoid the jet of pumpkin juice that had sprayed out of Harry’s mouth as the boy experienced a sudden coughing fit.  
"You okay mate?" He asked, while Hermione vanished the spilled liquid. Harry nodded, looking..., well, he looked shocked. Really, really shocked. Wide eyes staring straight onto the newspaper page as if to make sure what he saw was real and would not disappear as soon as he looked away.  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry handed his copy of the Quibbler over to them. He had originally only subscribed to make Luna happy, but had soon found it made excellent cover. He would now always read it at breakfast as to not be forced to play judge in Ron and Hermione's bickering. Ron accepted the paper and they both stared at the headline for a silent moment before the Hermoine collapsed into a fit of giggles and Ron’s face slowly contorted into an expression similar to Harry’s. Harry, on the other hand, was slowly getting himself under control again, shaking his head and muttering quietly, "I should be used to this by now.", in a resigned tone of voice. This made Hermione laugh even harder, until she toppled backwards of the bench causing some bewildered stares from the other Grinfindor’s.  
Then a call from the Slytherin table, "Hey, Potter, you read this? Looks like your owl is famous now, isn’t she? And Weasley, your sister too!" Harry rose angrily, realised he had nothing good to say and sat back down again.  
Ron’s head had swivelled around and he was now staring at his sister wide eyed, while Hermione had gotten herself under control and was pushing to her feet again.  
"Draco always seems to have some kind of spell that alerts him when something like this happens." Ginny observed.  
Ron was still staring at her until Hermione snatched the newspaper from him and read aloud, "Special Guest. The Quibbler introduces Ms Hedwig, commonly known as `Harry Potters Owl’. Open page 5 for an exclusive insight on the life of the famous `boy who lived’, by our top journalists Luna Lovegood and Ginevra Weasley."  
Now it was Ginny’s turn to giggle as Hermione turned to the right page. With a slightly disgusted expression she asked her, "You really interviewed an owl?", but then Ginny gestured for her to read on.  
"Headline: What’s your opinion ms. Hedwig? Translation by expert on animal languages Mr. J. Pangolin. Today we are trying to gain some insight into the life of our hero Harry J. Potter. Therefore, me and my partner G. Weasley will be interviewing his closest friend" - At this Ron let out a snort - „And most trusted ally, his beloved owl Hedwig. This beautiful animal is always at the heroes side, says journalist L. Lovegood."  
"Now, hold up a moment," Harry said loudly. "Luna is NOT a journalist and neither is Ginny. This is nonsense! And anyways, where did they even get Hedwig?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes Luna, of course you can borrow Hedwig for a while," Harry said, looking out the window. "Just make sure to bring her back to the owlery later."  
Luna nodded, though Harry could not see this, and answered, "Thanks Harry, you can use my Leucothea, as long as I have Hedwig."  
Of course Harry did not, in fact, question why Luna needed his owl if she already had her own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh" Harry said, hitting his head on the table, as the memory returned to him.  
Hermione continued reading quietly to herself, dropping occasional comments like, "Oh Harry, do you really sleep with your nimbus in your bed?" "Harry, you feed Hedwig sweets?!" "Harry Potter, what the hell is this?!" Harry was stuttering in embarrassment. None of the things were true and he was beginning to think, if this translator actually spoke owlish, then Hedwig must REALLY hate him.  
Then Ginny called out across the tables, "Hey, Luna, come here!" Luna veered over to their table, seeing what they were reading, she gave them a dreamy smile.  
"Hi Harry. Thanks for letting me interview Hedwig. She’s a really polite owl, you know, but the wrackspurts got to her." This was the last straw. Harry, blushing furiously, stormed out of the great hall. As he left he could hear Luna saying: ,,Oh, that was quick. What do you suppose he’s going to do against the wrackspurts?".  
Then, Harry was out of there.  
In the Great Hall, Ginny was smiling at her friend. Even though she had only helped do the interview for laughs, she had grown quite fond of Luna in the process.  
“I think he’ll just let them stay. He loves Hedwig anyway." She answered.  
Luna smiled dreamily.  
She always did.  
That was one of the things Ginny loved about her so much.


End file.
